Glitter Force Forever Group Transformation 2018 (Rewrite)
This is the Glitter Force version of the Pretty Cure All Stars Group Transformation 2018, from Maximum Heroes to Love Heart. Glitter Force Warriors *Nora Misumi/Glitter Black *Hailey Yukishiro/Glitter White *Tessa Fujimura/Glitter Solar *Kaylee Tanaka/Glitter Lunar *Laura Marigold/Glitter Nova *Lucy Akarito/Glitter Jewel *Sora Hyuuga/Glitter Flower *Kim Mayday/Glitter Bird *Tress Kennedy/Glitter Moon *Nikki Kennedy/Glitter Wind *Noelle Young/Glitter Hope *Rachel Nander/Glitter Loyal *Ursula Lovelace/Glitter Fragrant *Chrissy Flores/Glitter Grace *Kathryn Streamer/Glitter Beauty *Lori Melona/Glitter Miracle *Love Mayberry/Glitter Peach *Marissa Aarons/Glitter Blueberry *Ivy Yarborough/Glitter Orange *Shelby Eastwood/Glitter Cherry *Martha Crowley/Glitter Lime *Cheryl Flowerville/Glitter Blossom *Darcy Rainberry/Glitter Daisy *Sunny Underwood/Glitter Sunflower *Rosella "Rose" Raymond (Princess Floretta)/Glitter Lily *Clover Forrester/Glitter Iris *Fiora Hudson/Glitter Petal *Hazel Lennon/Glitter Harmony *Caitlin Robach/Glitter Lyric *Ellie Crowe (Elliana Crowe)/Glitter Rock *Alyssa Shiraz (Princess Harmonia)/Glitter Opera *Whitney Nelson (Wilma Nelson)/Glitter Tempo *Sara Hartford (Sydney Hartford)/Glitter Rhapsody *Mindy Tyler/Glitter Lucky *Adriana Ryan/Glitter Sunny *Olivia Landry/Glitter Peace *Naomi Chandler/Glitter Spring *Reagan Bailey/Glitter Breeze *Candy/Teresa Granger/Glitter Candy *Minnie Andrews/Glitter Heart *Rosalina Hopkins/Glitter Diamond *Alice Yarmin/Glitter Clover *Catherine "Cathy" Knowles (Kat Spade)/Glitter Spade *Felicity McFarlane (Roxy Arcana)/Glitter Ace *Tina Daniels (Princess Regina Euchre)/Glitter Queen *Megan Griffin/Glitter Lovely *Hilda Flynn (Princess Himelda White)/Glitter Royal *Sophie Gleason/Glitter Honey *Irma Hikawa/Glitter Starlight *Heather Hollins/Glitter Bloom *Marina Kendall/Glitter Splash *Kylie Archer/Glitter Wish *Aurora Moonstone/Glitter Glow *Tammy Redwall (Dreaming Princess Tammy)/Glitter Burn *Dakota Laverne/Glitter Spell *Lorelei "Rory" Violette/Glitter Magic *Flora/Chloe Watson/Glitter Garden *Stardoll/Tirana Teddyson/Glitter Doll *Brittany Bunnaby/Glitter Shortcake *Marie Esquirel/Glitter Caramel *Allie Leon/Glitter Sorbet *Violet Whisk/Glitter Meringue *Hayden Hound/Glitter Fudge *Astral/Ciel Starling/Glitter Yogurt *Sweetglow/Dawn Sparkfield/Glitter Doughnut *Anna Nono/Glitter Cheer *Skylar Yakushiji/Glitter Feather *Harley Kagayaki/Glitter Blaze *Emily Chang/Glitter Pure *Ramona Amour/Glitter Wing *Huggy/Toni Morris/Glitter Spark Speech Nora, Hailey, Tessa and Kaylee: Glitter Force Quartet Makeover! Laura: Glitter Force Nova Makeover! Lucy, Sora, Kim, Tress and Nikki: Glitter Force Natural Makeover! Noelle, Rachel, Ursula, Chrissy and Kathryn: Glitter Force Meta-Makeover! Lori: Glitter Force Trans-Makeover! Love, Marissa, Ivy, Shelby and Martha: All together! Glitter Force Makeover! Cheryl, Darcy, Sunny, Rose, Clover and Fiora: Glitter Force Blooming Makeover! Hazel, Caitlin, Ellie, Alyssa, Whitney and Sara: Let's play! Glitter Force Musical Makeover! Mindy, Adriana, Olivia, Naomi and Reagan: All together! Glitter Force Makeover! Teresa: Wait for me! Glitter Force Makeover! Minnie, Rosalina, Alice and Cathy: Glitter Force Makeover! Pixies: Now just add love! Minnie, Rosalina, Alice and Cathy: L-O-V-E! Felicity and Tina: Glitter Force Makeover! Liliana and Russell: Activate Glitter Palette! Felicity and Tina: Insert Glitter Charm! Megan, Hilda and Sophie: Glitter Force Happiness Makeover! Irma: Glitter Force Happiness Makeover! Heather, Marina, Kylie, Aurora and Tammy: All together! Glitter Force Makeover! Dakota, Rory, Chloe and Tirana: It's Glitter Time! Dakota and Rory: Insert Glitter Charm! Glitter Force Witchy Makeover! Chloe: Insert Glitter Charm! Glitter Force Floral Makeover! Tirana: Insert Glitter Charm! Glitter Force Fluffy Makeover! Brittany, Marie, Allie, Violet, Hayden, Ciel and Dawn: '''Let's go! Glitter Force Sweet Makeover! '''Brittany: Insert Glitter Charm! With a little bit of KiraKira! Brittany, Marie, Allie, Violet, Hayden, Ciel and Dawn: Let's mix it all together! Anna, Skylar, Harley, Emily, Ramona and Toni: Insert Glitter Crystal! Anna, Skylar, Harley, Emily and Ramona: Glitter Force Future Makeover! Toni: Glitter Force Eternal Makeover! Glitter Black: The guardian of the glowing light! I'm Glitter Black! Glitter White: The guardian of the breezy wind! I'm Glitter White! Glitter Solar: The sun that brims around the Earth! I'm Glitter Solar! Glitter Lunar: The moon that gleams beyond the Sky! I'm Glitter Lunar! Glitter Nova: The light of a supernova! I'm Glitter Nova! Glitter Jewel: Glittering like a heavenly star! I'm Glitter Jewel! Glitter Flower: Blooming to a whole new level! I'm Glitter Flower! Glitter Bird: Fluttering beyond the pure sky! I'm Glitter Bird! Glitter Moon: Twinkling beside the brightest stars! I'm Glitter Moon! Glitter Wind: Gusting through the peaceful clouds! I'm Glitter Wind! Glitter Hope: Sparkling like a pure crystal! I'm Glitter Hope! Glitter Loyal: Feel the burning rage of flames! I'm Glitter Loyal! Glitter Fragrant: Rising from a ray of light! I'm Glitter Fragrant! Glitter Grace: Strong as the powerful nature! I'm Glitter Grace! Glitter Beauty: Cold and rough like the raging sea! I'm Glitter Beauty! Glitter Miracle: The blissful scent of a glowing rose! I'm Glitter Miracle! Glitter Peach: This is my symbol, the Pink Leaf of Love! The lucky picked fruit, I'm Glitter Peach! Glitter Blueberry: This is my symbol, the Blue Leaf of Hope! The lucky gathered fruit, I'm Glitter Blueberry! Glitter Orange: This is my symbol, the Yellow Leaf of Faith! The lucky harvested fruit, I'm Glitter Orange! Glitter Cherry: This is my sign, the Crimson Leaf of Fortune! The lucky ripened fruit, I'm Glitter Cherry! Glitter Lime: This is my sign, the Green Border of Charity! The lucky sweetened fruit, I'm Glitter Lime! Glitter Blossom: The blooming pink flower, a bloom of wisdom! I'm Glitter Blossom! Glitter Daisy: The swaying aqua flower, a splash of excitement! I'm Glitter Daisy! Glitter Sunflower: The radiating gold flower, a dance of brilliance! I'm Glitter Sunflower! Glitter Lily: The glistening silver flower, a twinkle of luminosity! I'm Glitter Lily! Glitter Iris: The cleansing jade flower, a breeze of fortune! I'm Glitter Iris! Glitter Petal: The shining white flower, a shower of heaven! I'm Glitter Petal! Glitter Harmony: Playing the tune of the raging rhythm! I'm Glitter Harmony! Glitter Lyric: Playing the tune of the tranquil melody! I'm Glitter Lyric! Glitter Rock: Playing the tune of the beat's soul! I'm Glitter Rock! Glitter Opera: Playing the tune of the goddess' overture! I'm Glitter Opera! Glitter Tempo: Playing the tune of the joyful noise! I'm Glitter Tempo! Glitter Rhapsody: Playing the tune of the blessed symphony! I'm Glitter Rhapsody! Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky! Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny! Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! Glitter Spring: A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring! Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze! Glitter Candy: Magic and innocence, the strength of a wish! I'm Glitter Candy! Glitter Heart: Bringing out the love! The Card Warrior of Light, I'm Glitter Heart! Glitter Diamond: Protecting my wiseful heart! The Card Warrior of Ice, I'm Glitter Diamond! Glitter Clover: As warm and bright as the sun! The Card Warrior of the Earth, I'm Glitter Clover! Glitter Spade: The blade that stands for courage! The Card Warrior of the Sky, I'm Glitter Spade! Glitter Ace: "A" for absolutely amazing! The Card Warrior of Fire, I'm Glitter Ace! Glitter Queen: The life force of mystery! The Card Warrior of Thunder, I'm Glitter Queen! Glitter Lovely: A giant heart tickling the world with love! I'm Glitter Lovely! Glitter Royal: Going full speed with the pearl of courage! I'm Glitter Royal! Glitter Honey: Healing the life of the whole wide world with kindness! I'm Glitter Honey! Glitter Starlight: Zipping through the sky like a shooting star of fortune! I'm Glitter Starlight! Glitter Bloom: Hailed from the flowers blooming in full glory! The Princess of Strength, I'm Glitter Bloom! Glitter Splash: Hailed from the ocean surging around! The Princess of Kindness, I'm Glitter Splash! Glitter Wish: Hailed from the stars glittering with might! The Princess of Beauty, I'm Glitter Wish! Glitter Glow: Hailed from the moon rising in pure heaven! The Princess of Purity, I'm Glitter Glow! Glitter Burn: Hailed from the flames burning up with passion! The Princess of Justice, I'm Glitter Burn! Glitter Spell: Summoning the power of miraculous magic! I'm Glitter Spell! Glitter Magic: Summoning the power of wiseful magic! I'm Glitter Magic! Glitter Garden: Summoning the power of joyful magic! I'm Glitter Garden! Glitter Doll: Summoning the power of bonding magic! I'm Glitter Doll! Glitter Shortcake: Here and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Shortcake! Glitter Caramel: Set and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Caramel! Glitter Sorbet: Rocking and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Sorbet! Glitter Meringue: All stylish and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Meringue! Glitter Fudge: Ready to serve and fight! I'm Glitter Fudge! Glitter Yogurt: Entering the fray and ready to serve! I'm Glitter Yogurt! Glitter Doughnut: Ready to serve and have some cooking fun! I'm Glitter Doughnut! Glitter Cheer: Reach out to the farthest dreams! A bell of heartful love! The Cheerleader of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Cheer! Glitter Feather: Soaring like an angel! The Healer of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Feather! Glitter Blaze: Shining like a star! The Fighter of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Blaze! Glitter Pure: Playing a wonderful tune! The Musician of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Pure! Glitter Wing: Flying with the wings of a butterfly! The Believer of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Wing! Glitter Spark: Here to protect the glorious future! The Protector of the Glitter Force, I'm Glitter Spark! All: Uniting together! Glitter Force Forever! Category:Glitter Force Category:Transformations Category:Crossovers